Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle body structure using carbon fiber reinforced plastics (CFRP). More particularly, to a vehicle structure using CFRP, in which a cowl cross member and a front pillar are manufactured using a braiding method and then connected by a cowl side member.
Description of Related Art
In general, a cowl member forming a vehicle body extends along a width direction of a vehicle and is mounted to an upper portion of a dash panel that partitions a passenger room and an engine compartment so as to support a front window.
In addition, pillars forming the vehicle body extend along a height direction of the vehicle and serve as supports of the vehicle body, and include a front pillar (or, A pillar) disposed in a front along a length direction of the vehicle, a center pillar (or, B pillar) disposed in a center of the vehicle, and a rear pillar (or, C pillar) disposed at a rear of the vehicle.
Conventionally, the above-stated cowls and pillars are typically made of steel plates in order to assure rigidity.
Recently, a vehicle body has tended to be manufactured using light-weighted and high-rigid CFRP for weight reduction of a vehicle, thereby reducing fuel consumption, and a vehicle body structure having a closed section has been manufactured with a CFRP material using a braiding method and applied.
As described, a front pillar and a cowl member manufactured with a CFRP material using the braiding method are rigidly connected with each other to thereby reinforce structural rigidity of the vehicle body.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.